


恐高的鸟 Acrophobic Bird

by Leaver_Ye



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: 如果真的抛下一切，去做你想做的事情会怎样，你真的就会拥有另一个模样的人生吗？





	恐高的鸟 Acrophobic Bird

　　莉拉死了。

　　盖伦皱着眉头，分辨不清自己心里是什么感觉，或者说他知道她会死，是今天或者以后哪一天本来应该没有区别，他大概都如现在这样茫然，或者告诉自己应该痛苦。

　　他没有看着她，但他在想着她，想着她的血像溪流，涓涓地流出来，一点一滴地渗进土壤，像他去打水浇灌庄稼，也是一样。但真的会流血吗？他看着奥森的肩膀，那儿有一个烧灼的痕迹，在雪一样白的制服上显得格外刺眼，但没有血，为什么没有血呢？

　　他第一次意识到自己根本不了解什么是武器，可笑的是他的老友，那个说着最了解他的老友，奥森·克伦尼克，竟然想借助他这样的人来创造出什么毁天灭地的力量。

　　“我们会葬了她，”奥森用那只不会牵扯到伤处的手搭在他的肩上，“莉亚·厄索，事情本不至此。”他的声音听起来有点儿讥讽的意味，而盖伦因为这突然的触碰剧烈地颤抖起来，他甩开了他，栗色的眼睛潮湿着，仿佛落进了拉穆的雨，只差一点就会滴出水来。

　　盖伦嗅到了腥气，它扩散在潮湿的空气里，是一种温暖的味道，是一种与他宰杀圈养的牲畜无二的味道，起初是甜，接着是厚重的铁锈味，奥森看着他 ，眼睛比这颗星球的天空还蓝上好多倍，盖伦这才注意到他肩上的伤口绽裂了，血在一圈一圈地晕开，像虚空中有个是虚荣心太强的射手，在射击最后才去弹孔那补上靶子。

　　“克伦尼克主管……”盖伦听着其中一个死亡士兵这样叫他，奥森举起一只手示意他不用再说下去，“我不喜欢这样，盖伦，我从不喜欢逼迫你或者谁做什么。”他就放任着血那样流，沾湿他的白上衣，这画面唤起了盖伦姗姗来迟的感同身受，他觉得疼，觉得困苦，最后感受到绝望。

　　然后他想到了琴。

　　于是他顺从下来，不得不顺从下来，像一只被割去茸角的鹿，丧失了斗争的勇气和能力，奥森钳住他的胳膊，而他安分地一步步踏向前，没有回头。

　　~~~~~~~~~

　　奥森没有对他太坏。

　　当奥森把一条深色的毯子搭在他的肩上时，盖伦才意识到自己在发抖，拉穆的雨太冷了，仿佛浸透了体表渗到了心里。某种更甚于绝望的情绪在空气里蔓延，他抓紧毯子的两边，把自己深深地藏进去，努力逃避隔离着这种令人不舒服的气息。

　　在机舱里的时间尴尬而难熬，他不知道应该把眼神往哪儿放，奥森就坐在他对面，倒是放松又倦怠到有点儿不得体。他的上衣解开了一半，暴露出结实的臂膀和上面绽裂的伤口，他做了点简单的处理，却连衣服都没换，就又老老实实地原样扣上了，破损的痕迹和那抹红触目惊心地横亘在那儿，像勋章和下面残忍的红绶带。

　　盖伦觉出一点胶着的眩晕，奥森以前从不这样，他也不应该这样，他对优雅和整洁有自己独到的一套标准，他从来不会放任灰尘、污渍或者别的什么就这么待在他的身上，他应该去换掉这身衣服，他为什么不这样做？

　　“我真希望你们能早点团聚。”奥森先行打破了沉默，语气温和又平静。

　　盖伦有那么几秒种以为他说的是莉拉，这个想法甚至让他在那几秒里觉出解脱般的轻松，但很快他就意识到他说的是琴。他应该要为这句话透露出的讯息窃喜，可他并不真的觉得高兴，他的内心冒出了一瞬的自私，他希望她能陪在自己身边，他希望能再见一见她，又害怕起了会产生这个念头的自己。

　　“你想念她，血脉带来的影响不可忽视，一分一秒都很煎熬，是吗？”他无视着盖伦的沉默，问着一开始就不需要回答的问题。

　　你拒绝这种关系的原因是为了防止受影响吗？盖伦想要这么问，他注视着奥森被机舱外扭曲变幻的超空间映亮的侧脸，时光在他脸上走得不算快，他依然清瘦而年轻，但怎么也不是他刚遇到他时十五岁的模样了——他竟然都想不起他十五岁的模样了。

　　十五岁的奥森是什么样子，是否也有这样阴郁的眼神，消瘦的脸颊？他记不清了，他唯一有点印象的是那时的自己，那时的自己，天真的相信、认定奥森·克伦尼克永远都不会伤害他。

　　他们在一阵盖伦已经不太熟悉的晃动里脱离了超空间，奥森转过脸来看他，潮气依然黏在他身上，这让他突然产生了一种强烈的不真实感，对自己离开了拉穆的事实抵触又无奈。

　　“我应该带你先去整理一会儿，”他不知道奥森在对谁这样讲，“你会生病的。”奥森站在他的身边，手搭在他裹着厚厚毯子的肩上，他不知道为何自己会过度关注奥森约等于无的抚触，但他又开始发抖了。这个事实让他无端的恼火了起来。

　　他讨厌过奥森轻描淡写的态度，不止一次，奥森知道，他从来不能把自己的喜怒很好的藏起来，所以总会被奥森发现。奥森会做很多不可思议的事情，事后想来盖伦一点儿也看不出他当时的恶意，这太荒谬了。像面对着一道无法演算出结果的题目，他的能力有限，找不出一个解决的方案，穷途末路到竟然开始憎恨起了题目本身。

　　憎恨，他为这个词描述的情感感到了恐惧，他垂着头咽了一口唾沫，这是一种绝少出现在他生命中的体验。他开始害怕起这个自己，更胜于眼前这个还穿着技术人员制服的中年军官——他的老友。

　　“走吧。”奥森这么对他说，他慢吞吞地站起来跟在奥森的身后，奥森依旧那么喜欢黑色，肃穆，威严，没有温度的黑总会让一身雪白的他成为唯一受关注的东西，盖伦注视着他的披风，它随着奥森稳健的步伐轻柔地打着旋儿，他想起日出前荒原上的雾气，也是这样轻柔地拥抱着自己。

　　他被带到一个不算太宽敞的房间里，奥森让他的死亡士兵们守在外面，他披着毯子木讷又糟糕的站在床和桌子之间，看着奥森关上了门，“我偶尔会在这里休息，但这种机会不算多，”奥森的声音听起来没什么波澜，就像他们只是在聊家常而已，“所以有留一些东西在这儿。”他一边说着一边从衣柜里拿出叠的整整齐齐的新制服和一件深色的袍子，盖伦皱着眉头，不知道应该要说点什么。

　　他只想要逃开这个地方，但却不知道自己想要逃去哪里，或者说能够逃去哪里，他和奥森对视，彼此都毫不退让，奥森伸手剥去他肩上的毯子，他认真的眼神仿佛为蛾剥去让它透不过气的茧。

　　这会让他飞不起来的，或者他本来就想要他再也不能飞翔。

　　他知道自己不会毫无缘由的顺从他，这个念头在他的头脑里匆匆滑过，“你到底想要从我这儿得到什么呢，”他顿了顿，不再能像以前那样随心所欲的称呼他，“克伦尼克。”

　　他以为奥森会说什么“银河系的和平”，或者更可笑些的理由，“窥探新的科学和艺术”，但奥森没有，他只是深深地、深深地望着盖伦，然后微笑了一下，“只是想要你简单的洗个澡整理一下仪容就那么难吗，真是什么都改变不了你，”他把自己的帽子摘了下来，亚麻色的头发潮湿地簇在一起，发尾不服气地卷了起来，“你总是需要什么人来提醒你的饮食起居吗？”

　　盖伦觉得自己好不容易积聚力量挥出去的一拳打在了棉花上，所幸这团棉花里并未藏着锋芒刀片，但他依然被什么刺痛了，他把十指紧紧地攥在一起，掌心被指甲硌得生疼，他讨厌这种无力，他不想要输，他不能够输。

　　奥森耸了耸肩，起身去替他把浴室的门打开，“我总不好让伤口再碰水，”他一边说一边把手套摘了下来，“如果你不介意，可以先洗，我不会偷看你的。”

 

　　他真的一点儿也不明白，为什么奥森还能当做什么也没发生过，他在拉穆度过的四年仿佛根本不存在在奥森的时间表上，这让他觉得自己的记忆也霎时被撕去了一大片，他被这突然出现的空白吓坏了——奥森根本不在乎，奥森从来都不在乎。

　　“克伦尼克。”盖伦抓着奥森的披风把他推搡着抵到墙上，男人有一瞬间露出了令人欣喜的困惑，但很快就烟消云散了。

　　盖伦感觉自己的兴奋和悲哀混杂在一起，他的攻击都因这种躁狂而没了章法，他扣住奥森的颈根，把他拖进磨砂玻璃隔出来的隔间里，一不留神地触开了花洒，水流将他们一起淋透，潮湿又坠重。

　　他们僵持着，直到雾气缓慢地从脚下、从水流里蒸腾上来，在他们之间构建起一堵摸不着的屏障，盖伦想要质问他为什么要杀了莉拉，想要质问他为什么现在要来找他……想要质问他为什么现在才来找他。

　　但最后他什么也没说，他哽住了，痛苦像大块的棉纱堵在他的喉咙里，让他只剩下注视着奥森脸的勇气。他注视着那双蓝眼睛，最后一点虚假的戏谑和温暖慢慢褪去了，只留下平静得几乎漠然的深色。

　　奥森没把他放在眼里，盖伦想，他没把任何人放在那里。他嗅到了更浓的血腥，他看着流经奥森白上衣的水慢慢变成粉色，他不知道是自己把他伤得更重了，或者只是这热水融化了他身上干涸的血渍。

　　然后，奥森缓慢地抬手扣住了他的手腕——拉穆冷得像冰一样的雨也没能冷却眼前这个男人，盖伦悲哀的想着。

　　他那双养尊处优的手，带着一层薄薄的、握枪造成的茧子，但手心却惊人地柔软，暖得像爱一样。盖伦因为这种可怕的热度战栗起来，他收紧了指间，奥森的脉搏隔着他们的皮肤和他务农的老茧，疯狂跳动，那因烈风和大雨而惨白的脸泛起一丝不自然的红晕，细细的血丝蔓生在他几乎美妙的蓝眼睛里。

　　像是即将坍缩死去的宇宙。

　　他的生命在他的掌下展示着这几乎扭曲的蓬勃和耀眼。

　　奥森在看着盖伦，他压抑着自己挣扎的欲望，目不转睛地、面无表情地看着盖伦。

　　他开始慢慢觉得自己喘不上气，心脏困在肋骨下砰砰直跳，然后他笑了，很轻的一个笑。他并不是很清楚自己为什么会这样做，为什么要这样做，但他惯于谋略的身体显然比缺氧的大脑更擅长控制人心。这个行为显然达到了他想要的效果，盖伦触电一般推开了他，他退进角落里死死地盯着他，眼圈发红，在浴室温热的雾气里疯狂地抖作一团，仿佛那个差点被置于死地的人是自己。

　　他杀不了他，但他好歹伤到了他，奥森捂着嘴撇过头小声地咳嗽着，盖伦的眼神落到奥森白领子盖不住的那段深红上，他的莽撞和崩溃依然没有打破这个困局——事到如今，他竟仍不觉得他们是仇人——但他不能，决不能让他知道。

　　他不敢看他，只好逃避地垂眼盯着地漏，浅粉的漩涡里出现了第一缕新鲜的血色，然后变得越来越红，他听到衣物摩挲的声音，但他不敢看奥森在做什么。盖伦颤抖着屏住呼吸，最后还是选择了闭上眼睛，他想要忽视他们挤在这个狭小空间的事实，他想要忘了这一切。

　　接着他被拉进一个高热的怀抱，奥森的体温滚烫得吓人，而他像一只把头埋进沙子的鸵鸟，自欺欺人告诉自己这并不是什么大问题。

　　但奥森并没有放过他，奥森总是这样，装一阵好人，被拆穿后就不惜变得残忍。

　　“Shhh……”奥森小声地安抚着他，像是哄着不肯休息的孩子，他的额头被按在对方光裸的肩膀上，紧紧地贴在奥森的伤口旁。

　　他听到彼此如擂鼓般的心跳声交叠在一起，接着血液的黏腻和温暖代替了莲蓬头的水流淌过他的脸侧，腥甜淹没了他，盖伦害怕地颤抖着，呼吸因为慌乱而变得异常急促，这反而让他的胸腔里被塞满了奥森的味道，他的血的味道。

　　热水从他们头顶浇下来，滑过盖伦的睫毛和眼角，奥森像是一场梦魇般的重感冒，被药物逼迫着缓解的症状只为了让他被痊愈的假象蒙骗，待到某个孱弱的时间点，疯狂反扑，他瞥见奥森肩上狰狞的伤口，有一瞬间以为是自己在哭。

　　但奥森本人却像是感觉不到疼那样，他用那双温柔的手抚慰着盖伦突兀的肋骨，脊背中的凹陷，凉透了的脸颊和脖颈，他把他从松垮的袍子里剥出来，从摇摇欲坠的伪装和不够格的掩饰里剥出来，让他如初生般赤裸，让他们坦诚相见。

　　“你不该逼我的，盖伦，你哪一次都不该逼我，”盖伦沐浴在潮热的水汽里，奥森低柔的嗓音毫无阻碍地扎进他的意识，他挣扎着，觉得是自己在鲜血淋漓，“你骗自己的技术也同你骗我一样拙劣，你没那么想要离开我，”他嗤笑了一声，“或者我该换个说法，你从没那么想要离开我给你的一切。”

　　“你太自以为是了，克伦尼克。”盖伦挣扎着从他的怀抱里脱出来，嘴唇被咬得发白，脸上还沾着他的血，因被戳到了痛处反驳得格外激烈。

　　可心中突然滑过一个诡秘的念头，那是个可怕的、充满罪恶感的“灵光一现”——被找到这件事本身或许真的不是很糟，只是不正确罢了。他下意识舔上自己的嘴唇，尝到被稀释的鲜血带来的甜，为自己这种想法惊出了一身冷汗。

　　“我们在这件事上看法似乎有点儿分歧，但我不怪你，”奥森扬起了一边的眉毛，露出个貌似宽慰又理解的笑，他的锋芒来得快藏得也快，他们又回到了“什么也没发生”的幻象里。他的手放上了盖伦光裸的腰间，盖伦觉得自己的知觉在尖叫，被无限放大的感觉让大脑过载，仿佛只要轻柔地抚触就会让他像沙滩上的城堡一般，在海浪席卷而过时顷刻间解体。

　　“好吧？”奥森说。

　　于是这就是海浪了。

　　盖伦在奥森的指掌下溃不成军，他手指带着香波穿进盖伦的头发，他被可怕的柔情挟持，不敢闭上眼睛，水流混着泡沫划过他的脸，带着花果草木的香气，刺痛让他源源不断地掉下泪来，甚至想不起是什么构建了这表面的和睦。

　　“我不喜欢你的胡子，我可以帮你把它刮掉，”他停顿了一会儿，“如果你喜欢的话。”

　　奥森虚假的温和像这潮热的水汽一样让他难以承受，他理所应当比现在更加崩溃绝望的，可他一点儿力气也聚不起来，仿佛是刚才的杀意耗光了他仅存的一点能量。他从没有动过这种念头，仅仅是想象都让他意识轰鸣，担不起自行选择带来的罪责。

　　他一直都这么的怯懦。

　　“你还是以前那样，不知道人要如何婉转地说‘不’，你除了逃跑，就只会用沉默来反抗，但我已经不吃那一套了，”奥森似乎并不介意自说自话，就像他似乎并不在意肩上被浸泡得发白的伤口那样，“没有‘不’就是‘可以’，盖伦。”

　　他继续沉默着，在奥森撩起他半长的头发时驯服的垂下头，任由水流拂过他的后颈。奥森没什么技巧地替他挽起头发，用一种缓和下来的口吻打趣他，“我不知道你会留长发，这给我出了个难题。”

　　“你可以把它剪掉，事先只要加一句‘如果你喜欢的话’。”这话一出口盖伦就有点懵了，或许因为是他领会到自己话语里嘲讽的意思，这对他来说算得上刻毒了，他不知道自己也能把伤害别人学的这么快。

　　他转过头去看奥森，奥森却并没显得太过受伤，甚至还露出了一点……欣慰的笑意？

　　“不，我喜欢你的头发，”盖伦不是第一次意识到奥森觉得他自己的喜好才是最重要的，这并不让他奇怪，奥森清了清嗓子，似乎还没彻底从方才的受伤里缓过来，他关了淋浴，把皂液淋在浴球上搓出大量的泡沫，“告诉我，盖伦，惩罚一个你意识里的坏人，你觉得快乐了吗？”

　　他不知道要怎么回答这个问题，奥森总能看穿他百般掩饰下的欣悦，这次也不例外，他想，“你不回答是对的，”浴球划过他的脖颈胸腹，然后带着软绵绵的白痕滑到更隐秘的地方去，盖伦觉得自己小小的呜咽了一声，“你不敢承认这种不正常的快乐，但我知道你是在窃喜的。”

　　“邪恶是该死的，叛乱是该被镇压的，你觉得你很高尚，但是有些星球就该吃点苦头，这只是为了更伟大的和平。”他听到奥森这么说，彼时的自己单手撑在浴室的瓷砖上，柔软的泡沫附上了自己的后腰。

　　“不，那只是假象而已，生活在恐惧之下并非真正的和平。”奥森的手臂横亘在他的腰间收紧，为了防止他因翘起一只脚而摔倒，浴球有些粗糙的质感磨蹭着他的脚踝，这种亲密让他产生了一种强烈的不和谐感。

　　“那什么是真的呢？”奥森微笑着问，接着打开了花洒，盖伦被那别扭的温暖淋了一头一脸，他打了个寒颤，这很怪，太奇怪了，他的身体竟然会不适应期盼已久的热，“你不再认真地听我说话了，你不再听话了，盖伦，你不再条理清楚地反驳我，你只是一味地坚持你的正确而已，是什么让你说服自己，你只是平凡众生中的一员？”

　　不，没有人说服我，我一直都是他们中的一员，“我不可能永远做你想象中的样子，这不是友谊。”

　　奥森的眼神居然在那一瞬变得痛苦了，盖伦以为这种负面情感早已经随着他丢失的人性一起散逸了。他带着薄茧的手拂过盖伦的胸口，搓洗干净那些泡泡，只留下冰冷的香气还残留在他的肌肤上，“我感谢你认为我们还是朋友，盖伦，我们是吗？”

　　我们是吗？我们还是吗？

　　奥森用自己的额头轻轻地贴了一下他的，伤痛转瞬即逝，奥森絮絮地说让他出去等他，盖伦像提线木偶那样走出温暖的笼罩，留下一串湿漉漉的足迹，他拿袍子把自己赤裸的身体裹紧，他在思考，把混乱成一团的思绪塞进漫无边际的宇宙和虚空里。

　　他看着奥森浸在雾气里的模糊身影，他知道如何借助科学技术塑造一副躯壳，却不知道要怎样才能够创造出一个奥森·克伦尼克般的灵魂，他把科学家的创造力和深藏其下的破坏欲融合在一起，狂妄，矜贵，野心勃勃，像是孩子，却又在嘲讽周围人的幼稚。

　　“你在想什么？”他问起盖伦白日梦的细节，方巾系在他的腰间，他端着半盆热水，蓝眼睛里盛满潮气。

　　盖伦没有看他，他的眼神透过他，空无落点，“我在想我该要想什么。”奥森当着他的面把剃须膏打发，手法稳定而娴熟。

　　“你该要想什么？”他循循善诱，如同布阵的猎人，他邀他躺在自己的大腿上，仰着头，暴露出脆弱的颈项，奥森的指尖沾满了须前油，小心地拂过他的侧脸，然后把那些不听话的、顺着他脸颊淌下去的浅色油脂又捞起来，慢慢抹开在他的胡须上。

　　盖伦盯着他绷紧的下巴和抿成一条线的浅色嘴唇。

　　“我不知道。”他茫然地回答道，奥森的手指软而暖，甚至指节上的茧子也因在热水里泡久了而变得不那么扎人，他用着不大不小的力道揉匀方才敷上去的须前油，用略烫的手心熨帖着盖伦的脸，好让它们能快些软化他的胡须和皮肤。

　　“你会有很长很长的时间来用于思考的，盖伦，你不必那么着急。”奥森垂着眼，让剃须泡沫被刷子带着打圈划过他绷紧的下颌和喉间，“我还有什么可着急的。”盖伦在刷子擦过上唇的时候不再说话了，他猜奥森是故意的，就只为了让他闭嘴。

　　盖伦知道自己看上去大概魂不守舍，恶魔没有用尖刀却用柔软的獾毛刷子剖开了他的脑子，强行抢走了他善思善学的灵魂。

　　这真糟糕。

　　奥森扶着他的太阳穴，将铮亮的，被热水泡到比他体温还略高的剃刀从他脸颊边滑下，刀刃擦过他绷紧的皮肤，胡茬发出沙沙的、被割断的悲鸣。奥森把堆积着泡沫的剃刀在盖伦枕着的方巾上擦干净，那冰冷的反光让盖伦意识到它本身也是一件凶器，它因室内的空气而冷却，贴在他的喉头，仿佛一个威胁。

　　在短时间内他遭致的恐吓似乎太多了，以至于他都分不清现在的自己是否还在害怕。

　　他要他抬起头，于是盖伦照做了，这让他感觉到自己的后脑勺更紧密地贴上奥森的大腿，他的肌肉硬邦邦地抵着盖伦没来得及梳理的发辫，硌得他很不舒服，他稍稍地转动了一下脖子，这这个选择让他糟糕地尝到被刮伤的疼痛。

　　“你连不要动的规矩都记不住了吗？”奥森问他，他的余光瞥见剃刀上的一丁点红，被蹭在白毛巾上，显得太过鲜艳以至于刺眼，他在奥森俯下身时正直视着那个由莉拉留下的伤口，那层细白的药粉并不能很好的掩盖他被热水泡的外翻的皮肉。

　　他为奥森身上，这种他说不熟悉的坚强感觉到窒息。

　　盖伦在心里数着秒，尴尬又艰难地吞咽着唾沫，希望这一切能快点过去。或许奥森真是那只独具慧眼的鹰隼，他每一步都是故意，轻而易举，但他仍不希望自己在这个故事里，处在毫无抵抗之力的羔羊的位置。

　　他想要报复，如奥森所说的那样，他已经不是第一次欺骗自己了，再多一次拙劣的谎言又有什么关系，奥森借着高尚的、朋友的名义骗自己实现所谓的“和平”，自己同样可以借着真正的和平碾碎过往这不真实的友谊和……

　　和什么？

　　他听见奥森把剃刀折起投入钢盆的声响，那声响脆且亮，打乱了他本就不甚清明的思绪，奥森扶着他的肩膀叫他坐正，把沾满泡沫的方巾解下团成一团，与盆一道放在床头柜上，他毫无自觉地在盖伦面前把衣服换好，而这让盖伦都不知道该把眼睛往哪儿放。

　　被过度放大的细节让盖伦惶然，他闭上眼视网膜上还残存着他肌肉绷紧的线条和上面纵横的血渍。奥森的呼吸平稳柔和，仿佛为安抚他的思绪存在，他同时在想很多事，同时在想很多人，他纵容讯息像潮水将他淹没，想借助一切的力量逃避去想到眼前这个人。

　　“我只希望你能考虑得更快一些，”盖伦不知道奥森究竟在暗示些什么，他注视着他把马裤扎进靴子里，又把披风肩上的暗扣扣好，他觉得那一定牵动到了底下的伤口，但奥森的表情却没有任何的变化，“我不想永远作为你口中的‘威胁’而存在，但我可以为你做选择，你不用害怕，盖伦，这都是我强迫你的，”他又顿了顿，“这就是为什么我希望能快些找到琴……她一定也很想念你。”

　　她一定也很……想念我？他在心里暗暗把这个句子咀嚼。

　　他看着奥森的背影，和之前的很多次一样他只能看着他的背影，这些突如其来的、和过往重叠的亲昵最终还是退到了这里，他终于明白一直缠绕着他的荒唐从何而来，他被从星球大小的囚牢里拽出，塞进一个更小的笼子，什么都没改变。

　　钢盆边缘的反光让他认出那剃刀还是多年前的那一把，磨得闪闪发亮的旧时光的代言，他是故意的吗？发尾未干的水滴慢慢汇聚到一起，流进他的领子里，在袍子上晕开一大块深色的痕迹，他抓着袍襟，慢慢地，慢慢地，终于觉察到冷。

　　他们再也不会是朋友了。


End file.
